


To Meet a King

by Imbecamiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pre-LotR, Young Aragorn, archiving an older story previously posted to LJ, young-ish anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: This man, he could follow.
Kudos: 12





	To Meet a King

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Lindahoyland in an exchange on LJ with a 250-word limit.

Since he had heard the news, worries that had lingered at the back of his mind for years had steadily increased to dominate Halbarad’s conscious thoughts.

  
  
Aragorn had been told who he was at last and was returning to his people.

  
It was a cause for rejoicing, but also for fear. Elven-taught, more than any of the chieftains before him, raised as a son of Elrond, his true heritage concealed from him for so long….

  
He would have knowledge of his people, but would he truly feel himself one of them? And would one so young, raised in the shelter of Imladris, be prepared to face the harsh realities of life in the Wilds, and the hopes and expectations of his kin?

  
As Aragorn came into sight, the sons of Elrond riding beside him, Halbarad’s breath caught. This was not the toddler he had last seen, nor the callow youth he had anticipated, but a man grown. Young, yes, but strong, and something in the light of his eyes…

  
As a child Halbarad had known Arathorn—he had grown into a position of leadership among the Dunedain with those memories. Seeing Aragorn was like seeing an old friend reborn. No, more—it was like a vision of the kings of old.

  
Halbarad did not have the foresight of Dirhael or Ivorwen, but at that sight fears that had long gnawed at him melted away like spring snows. This man, he could follow.

  
Smiling, he stepped forward to meet his Chieftain.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much loved! :)
> 
> Story has been lightly proofread, but otherwise cross-posted in its original form as written in 2014.
> 
> In case the timeline isn't clear on this, the Appendices tell us that, on his twentieth birthday, "...Elrond looked on him and was pleased, for he saw that he was fair and noble and was early come to manhood, though he would yet become greater in body and in mind. That day therefore Elrond called him by his true name, and told him who he was and whose son; and he delivered to him the heirlooms of his house." That day, of course, is the same on which he met Arwen, after which (apparently just a few days later) he "went out into the Wild." I'm working on the assumption that that is when he first went to join the Dunedain.


End file.
